This invention generally relates to advertising inserts for magazines, and more specifically to multi-purpose advertising inserts which are simple in construction and economical to manufacture, and which form a detachable envelope as well as windows for selectively exposing initially hidden information, and are suitable for magazine and direct mail advertising.
Numerous inserts for books and the like are known. Many of these are intended to serve as an advertising medium and some make provision for mail responses. Thus, some of the known magazine inserts are formed with various types of envelopes which may be detached from the insert and used for the purposes of responding to the advertisement. Examples of known inserts of the type under discussion are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,227,179 Didier 3,159,329 Hiersteiner 3,170,620 Nirenstein 3,347,449 Behal 3,560,025 Ostrander ______________________________________
Many of the prior art arrangements are quite complex in construction. Accordingly, the cost of manufacturing these is correspondingly high.
For the most part, the prior art inserts only provide simple printed advertising material on the inserts and a reply envelope or card is detachably formed with the insert. Also known are double thickness advertising sheets one of the sheets being provided with a removable or liftable tab which exposes printed information on the other sheet in registry with the resulting opening or window. The present invention discloses a simple and economical construction wherein a single sheet partially folded upon itself and selectively glued at the overlapping or coextensive portions provides both a detachable envelope, one or more windows for selectively exposing information, and a flap for placing the inserts into a saddle-stitch type magazine.